


the christmas music conflict

by gaboski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Random prompt, destiel christmas, just a lot of fluff tbh, like hardly any, supernatural Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaboski/pseuds/gaboski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Christmas, and Cas loves it. Also, Dean really hates Christmas music. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the christmas music conflict

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of this prompt: (http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/135454705219/otp-idea-313-7-days-till-christmas) "Person A playing nothing but Christmas music, much to Person B’s dismay."
> 
> I really hope this turned out okay! I kinda like it.

“Cas, no.” Dean groaned, reaching for the radio. Castiel swatted his hand away. Dean huffed something out that Cas couldn’t hear.  
  
“Dean, it’s Christmas Eve,” Cas said, intently watching if Dean’s hand dared touch the stereo again. Cas focused his gaze back on him. He was driving, eyes concentrated on the frosty road in front of them. He caught Cas staring, and gave him a small frown before directing his eyes back to the road.  
  
“Cas, you know the deal. Driver picks the music-”

“Shotgun shuts his cakehole. Yes, I know. But it’s Christmas Eve, and we’re driving to a Christmas party. It just seems relevant.” Cas interrupted. Cas loved Christmas music. He couldn’t get enough of it. He constantly listened to it-at home, in his own car, at work. Dean couldn’t stand it, of course.

“You don’t listen to music because it’s relevant.” Dean retorted. Cas sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“It’s a ten minute ride. Don’t be a grinch.” Cas argued. Dean was never a huge Christmas person, but Cas very much was. It was Cas who insisted on hanging up Christmas lights, who bought the biggest Christmas tree, and who mixed candy canes in his morning coffee. He tried knitting a Christmas sweater, which wasn’t terrible, but Dean refused to try it on. Dean wouldn’t even go Christmas shopping with Cas, so he had to bring Sam and Jess instead.

“Just-ugh! Just let me listen to my stuff. There’s gonna be Christmas music at the party.” Dean said, annoyed. Cas exhaled loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No,” Cas replied, valiant. Dean dragged his hand over his face and through his hair. Cas sat up stiffly. “What? What is so terrible about Christmas music?”

“Have you been listening to it? Why would anyone care about some friggin’ reindeer and his shiny nose?”

“It’s Christmas!”

“God, Cas, _I_ know! You’ve been saying that for the past ten minutes, and it doesn’t change the face that I don’t care!” Dean yelled back. His eyes were still focused on the white road in front of him. It was starting to snow again, tiny little flakes of frozen water tumbling down the sky. The trees on both sides of the road were already coated in it, just a bit of green poking out. Cas looked out at them.      

Dean and Cas weren’t together last year, and therefore, didn’t spend all of Christmas together. Although, Cas did see him at Sam and Jess’s Christmas party last year, like every year. Cas could remember Dean being quiet and rude at the party. He refused to socialize with nearly everyone, and every time Sam would try to coax him out of his weird, grumpy corner, he would just yell. Cas started to think back at all the parties before that, and he wondered if Dean had been like that every year.  
  
“Why don’t you care?” Cas murmured, his warm breath fogging up the cold car window. He was still looking out at the trees.

“Because I hate Christmas,” Dean muttered out. Cas turned to him, his eyes wide. He tilted his head.

“What?” Cas asked. He heard him fine, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to believe him. He knew Christmas wasn’t Dean’s favorite, sure, but how could you hate the happiest time of the year?

“I thought you would’ve figured this out by now. I hate it, Cas,” Dean turned to him for a second, his mouth in a straight line. He turned back to the road. Cas refused to believe it.  
  
“Why… Why would you hate Christmas?” Cas asked him. Dumb question, Cas thought. Dean had a million reasons to hate Christmas. His mother dying just a month before, his father always leaving for work during the holidays. Dean had to make his own little Christmas celebrations for Sam. He never got anything for himself. Still, Cas never wanted to think that Dean could hate Christmas. He wanted to believe Dean could get over all that and just be happy.

“Cas, I think you could take a guess,” Dean replied, turning onto a small road. Sam’s house was nearing. They could see the outline of white lights through the snow. Sam’s house was on a hill, in the middle of no where. His closest neighbor was half a mile away. Apparently, Jess wanted to live on the countryside. Cas finally shut off the music and turned in his seat to look directly at Dean.

“I know… I think I know why. I just thought maybe we could make it our own,” Cas said quietly. Dean’s eyes flicked back at him, before parking on some snow covered rocks. He took the keys out of the ignition and Cas could already feel the cold seeping through.  
  
Dean turned in his seat so they were both facing each other. He looked down for a moment and chewed his lip, like he was thinking. He then looked back up at Cas. His eyes looked greener then usual, against the white background behind him. Cas could hear music from inside, and he could see people moving around through the window.  
  
“Cas…” Dean started. Cas cut him off.  
  
“Christmas doesn’t always have to be correlated with all of that. We can make new traditions. We can make it ours.”  
  
Dean looked down again, and when he looked back up, Cas almost thought he looked angry. Dean exhaled, and drummed his hands along the dashboard.  
  
“And what if you leave?” Dean asked. Cas tilted his head. His eyebrows scrunched up.  
  
“I’m not leaving, Dean. I want to spend every Christmas with you.” Cas replied, gently. He stopped Dean’s hand from drumming and laid his own over it. Dean looked at him. Sometimes Cas forgot how much he loved Dean. He loved everything about him. Cas could look at him for hours, and be absolutely content. Happy, even. Every so often, when he couldn’t quite fall asleep, he’d just count the freckles splattered across Dean’s cheeks. He’d wonder to himself how he got so lucky.  
  
“That’s a lot of Christmas’s.”  
  
“I know, that’s kind of the point.” Cas said, and Dean laughed. He could feel himself smiling.

“Fine, ” Dean said, but a smile was plastered on his face.

“So you’ll stop hating Christmas?”

“I’m never going to stop disliking the Christmas I grew up with. But I can come to love the one we can make. It’ll be easy.”

“Why would it be easy?”

“I already love you, so we’re already halfway there.” Dean said, and Cas could feel another smile appearing on his face. Cas couldn’t even be bothered to feel the cold at this point. He reached over and grabbed Dean by the jaw, and kissed him. Cas could feel Dean smiling against it, before kissing him back.

“Hey, are you guys okay? Oh-” Cas could hear Sam outside the car. He tore apart from Dean and looked at Sam through the window. He had to crane his neck down since Sam was so damn tall. Sam waved sheepishly, a small smile on his face.  
  
Cas opened the passenger door before jumping out. He walked behind the car and pulled Sam into a hug, clapping him on the back. He could see Dean sliding out of the car as well.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Cas said happily.

“Same to you, Cas. Jess made you pie, Dean.” Sam said, and Cas watched Dean’s face light up.  
  
“She is _so_ out of your league.” Dean huffed out, before giving Sam a side hug. They walked towards the house, the sound of Christmas music pouring out the ajar door. Dean smiled at Cas, and loosely grabbed his hand. He leaned close into Cas and whispered in his ear.

“I still hate Christmas music.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to follow me on tumblr or just give me a prompt you can go here: http://casualcas.tumblr.com/


End file.
